Lucky! Surprise ☆ Birthday Coord
(ラッキー!サプライズ☆バースデー) was first worn by Aroma Kurosu in Episode 48. This coord is from the brand Holic Trick Classic and it is a Cool Type coord. This coord is very similar to Miracle! Surprise ☆ Birthday Coord, Happy! Surprise ☆ Birthday Coord and the Sweet! Surprise ☆ Birthday Coord, the only difference being the color and brand. User Coord Highlights "As the party's guest of honour, a big cake fits Aroma-chan perfectly." Appearance Top A striped blouse of light and dark pink with a section of white frilly material going from the top to the bottom. On it are two giant strawberry buttons. Around the chest and shoulders are pieces of frilled lace; the bottom is pink while the top is white. Around the top of the chest are dollops of cream, while at the center of the chest rests a badge composed of a white background behind a light blue heart and border. It's attached to white pleated material that is shown onto a bow of yellow, green, red, gold, and white. Pink and white lace border the puff sleeves on the sides. Comes with long white gloves with a ribbon of gold and red tied on each wrist. The cuff is composed of cream with three strawberries, while ribbon of light blue and light purple lined by gold circles the upper arm. Bottom A white cake skirt in four layers. Each is lined by whipped cream and strawberries, and each layer is slightly different. The top is plain, while the second has HAPPY wrote in orange, red, yellow, green, and blue. On each side of the hip is a single candle. The next layer has four candles, two on each side, surrounding the word BIRTHDAY. The final layer has ribbon of violet, white, and gold circling it with the same badge as the one found on the top. Pale yellow-white lace and tulle rest against the bottom layer, while beneath it is a lace trim of hot pink and white tulle. Shoes Pink striped high heel boots with white lace tulle going up the center of each boot. On each toe is a single dollop of cream with a red strawberry on it. The cuff is laced in cream and has the badge from the top and skirt on the front of each boot. Accessory A miniature cap resembling a small pink striped cake. The bottom layer is designed with strawberries and cream with a golden yellow layering under. On the top layer lies a single dollop of cream and a strawberry. It rests on a white and hot pink tulle cloth, resembling a plate. Game is a PriPara Rare Cool Coord from the brand Holic Trick Classic. It first appeared in the Dream Theater 2015 2nd Live. Trivia *This coord shares the same hair accessory as the Miracle! Surprise ☆ Birthday Coord, Happy! Surprise ☆ Birthday Coord and the Sweet! Surprise ☆ Birthday Coord. *The coords in the Surprise ☆ Birthday Collection belong to all different coords except for Sweet! Surprise ☆ Birthday Coord and the Happy! Surprise ☆ Birthday Coord; which are both from Silky Heart. *This coord is the first coord to have the same name as an insert song, which is Lucky! Surprise☆Birthday. Gallery Official Coord Anime Screenshots 螢幕快照 2015-06-06 下午04.29.26.png 螢幕快照 2015-06-06 下午04.29.02.png 螢幕快照 2015-06-06 下午04.27.00.png 螢幕快照 2015-06-06 下午04.26.37.png 螢幕快照 2015-06-06 下午04.19.13.png Party 29.jpg Party 28.jpg Party 26.jpg Party 25.jpg Party 21.jpg Party 20.jpg Party 18.jpg Party 17.jpg Party 16.jpg Party 10.jpg Party 9.jpg Party 8.jpg Party 4.jpg Party 3.jpg Party 2.jpg 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.50.26.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.50.05.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.47.06.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.45.51.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.45.35.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.42.28.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.40.27.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.37.36.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.39.20.png Arcade Game Lucky SurpriseB.png Official Coords 4.png DB2 PfyVwAYjTgo.jpg File:IMG_20170925_041807~01.jpg 16299127 417877648545754 8918346997057624494 n.jpg IMG 20170917 162339~01.jpg IMG 20170917 162338~01.jpg IMG 20171002 150448~01.jpg IMG Aroma Birthday .jpg Category:Coord Category:PriPara Rare Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Dream Theater 2015 2nd Live Category:Aroma Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Laala Coord Category:Encore Coord Limited Live 2015 Category:Holic Trick Classic